Dança para sempre
by AbruptLurid
Summary: Everybody has his secrets, even June. But what happens when her life gets turned upside down and she needs to reveal everything she'd been trying to keep hidden for so long? Will it destroy her bonds with people? Or worse, will it take away the ones she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of it characters. This is a plot my friend, lexicannotbesaved, thought of with some help from me every now and then. She doesn't have the time to continue the story, and therefore I asked whether I could. So no, I didn't steal anything.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Backpack, check. Two bottles of water, check. A few muesli bars, check. Phone with earplugs, check. June was ready to go. She took a quick peek into the living room and saw her dad lying on the couch, fast asleep. The heavy scent of alcohol was lingering around him, and she scrunched her nose. She'd put her little brother and sister to bed about an hour ago. Swinging her backpack over her shoulder, she walked out of the front door, making sure to lock it behind herself. She'd made a promise with herself that she would be back in less than two hours. She didn't want to risk her dad waking up and finding out she wasn't there. He knew that she snuck out of the house at night, but he didn't know that she left _every_ night. If he found out he'd wake up her brother and sister and that's definitely not what she wanted to happen. Besides that, she had to work tomorrow. It's not like she had to get up that early and couldn't handle a night with a little less sleep, but it wouldn't exactly be the smartest thing to do considering she could really use the extra money.

After checking the door once more, she climbed on the building closest to her. She hoisted herself on top, and started running. Run, jump, flip and land. Run, jump, flip and land. It was nothing new to June. Free running had become a part of her life now, and to her it was practically the same as walking. It didn't matter how high she had to climb or how far she had to jump, nothing was too much. One of the reasons she liked free running so much was because she loved to dance. There was no room to rehearse at her own house and lessons were too expensive. Therefor dancing a little up high was the perfect solution, and besides that she'd also get to enjoy the view.

A few minutes passed, and June stood still. She was standing on a rather high building where she had a perfect view of the city. Even this late in the evening, it was still full of life. Taxis were honking their horn and music was coming from various nightclubs. She put her backpack down and walked toward the edge of the building, looking down. Everything seemed so small from up there. It made her feel like she could conquer the world.

...

It was one of their usual patrols, and the brothers didn't really expect to see or do anything special. Surprisingly, it was a very peaceful night. Probably because it was a normal weekday for the average person. People had to go to work, children had to go to school. Though, normally that wouldn't stop the idiots from doing their thing. Yet tonight it seemed as if everyone was either too lazy or not in the mood to throw a party. At least. . . Everyone but the girl interrupting their night. ''What on earth is she doing?'' Raphael asked and followed the girl with his eyes. ''Does she want to kill herself or somethin'?''

''Jeez, Raph. Of course not. I've seen this before. It's called Free Running. Doesn't make it less dangerous though.'' Donatello said and stepped closer to the edge of the building to get a better view of the girl. They couldn't see her very well because it was dark, but it was obvious that she knew what she was doing.

''She's darn fast.'' Raph said and followed her with his eyes. They were all pretty impressed. The fact that they could do just that wasn't very special, but seeing some random girl doing things they were trained for all their life was quite fascinating.

''Hey, look! She stopped.'' Michelangelo spoke up, wedging his way between his brothers. He was too curious for his own good. They watched as the girl stepped closer to the edge of the building, staring over the edge as if she was gathering the courage to jump.

''I told ya, she's gonna kill herself.'' Raphael said with a strained voice. He'd seen a girl taking her own life before, and knowing that he could've stopped her if he hadn't hesitated for so long still bothered him. He kept telling himself that even if he would've tried, she would have found another way if killing herself was really what she wanted, but the nagging feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about the incident never went away.

''Raph, c'mon. She's not gonna jump.'' Leonardo shook his head. ''If she was tryna kill herself she could've done it already. I really don't think that's why she climbed all the way up there.''

''If she jumps I'm blaming you this time.'' Raphael argued.

''There's no reason to blame anyone. Look.'' Michelangelo said and pointed at the girl. She took a few steps back and crouch down, rummaging through the contents of her backpack. She took something out what appeared to be earplugs. She put them in her ears prior to grabbing a bottle and taking a few sips. After twisting the cap back on, she put the bottle away. She threw her backpack aside so she had some space and typed something on her phone. The name of a song, probably. When she found what she'd been looking for, she stuffed the device back into her pocket, her head moving up and down along with the beat of the music. It didn't take long before her entire body joined in. Her movements were so graceful that it almost looked like her feet didn't even touch the ground. The brothers were practically enchanted by her dancing and didn't take their eyes off her even once until she was finished. The pulled the earplugs out and finished the bottle of water before packing all of her things. She leapt and jumped off the building, smoothly landing upon the one next to hers and running in the direction she had first come from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

June had noticed the eyes on her when she was dancing on top of the building but hadn't dared to turn around. Of course, she could stand up for herself, there was no doubt about it, but that didn't mean she had to actually pretend to be a hero and go take a look. She didn't want to provoke the wrong reaction from whoever was watching her and end up dead. Alright, maybe she was being a bit dramatic about the whole thing, but it was New York, after all. Though, being watched had been the reason that she had left so quickly. She couldn't deny being afraid something would happen. She wasn't scared of the possibility of dying. She never had been, and living wasn't so great anyway, but what did scare her was the idea of leaving her brother and sister alone with their dad. If she wasn't there, who would take care of them? Surely not him.

When she returned home, she silently prayed that her father was still asleep and she'd be able to sneak into her bed without waking him up. Apparently no one had heard her because she could easily wall into her small bathroom to freshen up and sleep before she had to get up to do her daily tasks.

...

''That was so awesome! Did you see her? She's one of the coolest girls I've ever met.'' Michelangelo exclaimed.

''First of all, you didn't meet her, Numskull. You just saw her. Second thing, how many girls do you properly meet? None, except from April so maybe there are alotta more girls who can do that.'' Raphael brought in and rolled his eyes. Of course, he'd never admit how surprised he was to see the girl move. It'd been almost enchanting to watch. He would definitely visit this spot more often so, if she came back, he'd be able to watch. It probably wasn't one of the smartest ideas he'd ever had considering the rules they all had to live by, but rules were there to be broken. . . Right? Leonardo's voice broke through Raphael's train of thoughts and he looked up.

''Seems like everything is peaceful and quiet and it ain't gonna change guys. How 'bout we call it a night?'' They all agreed with a nod of their heads and headed down the building they were currently resided upon, going down into the nearest manhole they could find.

* * *

The beeping sound of the alarm clock seated upon her nightstand woke June up, and she instantly got out of the bed. She always got up early so she could get ready before everyone else. Though, most of the time, her dad had already left to work. June took a quick shower and got dressed. She'd never been one of those girls to wear make-up, so it didn't take her very long. She did have it for the few occasions that she went out, but that was very unlikely. After she brushed her hair, she went to her brother and sister's bedroom to wake them up. ''Elena, Sam, wake up. It's time for school.'' She said quietly, lightly shaking both of the kids. Sam's lids fluttered open, and he looked at her with sleepy eyes. ''C'mon, sleepy heads, it's time for school. Just two days and it's weekend again. And I promise, we're going to have a lot of fun. Now get your lazy bum out of bed, I'll be downstairs making breakfast.'' June walked out of the room and downstairs. In the kitchen, she roasted some toast and filled three glasses with orange juice. she made some scrambled eggs and stole a quick glance at the clock. They had half an hour left to eat and get to school before their first class started, but June also needed to make sure that she got at work on time. ''Guys, hurry up or we're going to be late!'' She yelled from out of the kitchen, and to her relieve, she heard them coming down the stairs after a short moment of silence.

She watched them with a small smile as they ate their breakfast and gathered their stuff for school. ''Well, have fun today. I'm picking you up later.'' She said and kissed both the kids on the head. She waited until they disappeared around the corner of the street and then quickly got into her car. It was actually her dad's car, but since he always drove the car from his work she could use his. It was a good thing that the small restaurant she worked at was just at the outskirts of town, otherwise she never would've made it in time. There were no traffic jam's on her way, and it was only a matter of time or she was at work already. The flickering neon sign of the restaurant she worked at was beaming at her, and she rolled her eyes. She should really tell Jack to repair it, otherwise it'd end up not working at all.

''G'morning, June. Just in time, it's getting busy already.'' Jack said when she entered the building and she offered him a small smile. She was happy that Jack had taken over the restaurant. The former owner always got on her nerves. The only thing he cared about was himself and he always let her work overtime. Not just once, but pretty much every day she had to work. Fortunately for her, she was getting too old and retired. A family friend had taken over his restaurant, and now he only came to visit once a month or so. At first, she'd been afraid. What if the new owner would be like her old boss? He ended up being really nice though, and they got along really well.

''I'm just going to drop my stuff in the back. I'll be back in a second.'' She said and pushed the door open to the back of the building. She dropped her back on the floor and took one of the aprons, fastening it around her waist. The name of the restaurant was written on it and always caught everybody's attention. The fact that it was exactly written on the place where her breasts were probably played a part in it too. The fishermen and truckers who came to the restaurant a lot made some dirty comments about it every once in a while, but after all these years of working there she'd gotten accustomed to it and just laughed with them. June went to the back of the restaurant and took one of the little notebooks from the counter. She waved at Dave, the cook, who was standing behind the vent in the wall where they put the food when it was ready. ''Morning, Dave!'' June smiled and walked over to the first table, writing down the first order of the day.

* * *

"How was school, guys? Did you learn anything new?" June asked and turned around in her seat so she was able to face the kids when they entered the car.

''Not really.'' Elena lifted her small shoulders in a shrug, her gaze meeting June's. ''Can we go up tonight and dance, June? Please?'' The big, doe, brown eyes of her little sister met June's, and her lips formed a pout June simply couldn't resist.

"I can't make any promises, but I will see what I can do, okay, sweetheart?" Then June focused on her little brother. "Did you practice your moves too?"

"Of course I did that. I said I wanted to be a pro, so yeah." He said and grinned. "Miss Bloom told me it really looked good or something like that. She saw me practicing during our break."

''Showing off, huh?'' June shook her head with a small smile and started the engine. She truly loved her little brother and sister, and fortunately for her, they got along fine as well. They both had the same dark-brown hair and mocha colored eyes, just like June. Though, that was the only thing that they had in common when it came to their appearance, something that June was very happy about. Now there were a girl and a boy walking around in the house instead two almost identical kids. When they were little, they looked exactly alike besides their gender, but when they grew up the difference became more obvious. Now people didn't even stand still by the fact they could be twins.

''But are we going to dance, June? I mean, it's been a while and you promised me you would teach us something new.. And tomorrow's Friday so school will be out early.'' Sam asked. ''Yeah, and we don't have any homework, so please? Pretty please?'' Elena joined her little brother. June looked at the both of them in her rearview mirror. ''I told you, I don't know. You know how dad is. I can't make any promises, guys. Just go keep yourselves busy and I'll call you if we can.'' She assured them and offered a small smile. ''And if not then I swear we will go up this weekend, okay? Besides, when we go this weekend we'll have more time to practise than tonight.''

* * *

A couple of hours after they'd arrived home, June managed to sneak both the kids and herself out of the house. Her dad was nowhere to be found, and so she figured it was safe to take the kids to the old building she'd been the evening before. ''C'mon, let's take the fire escape. You two go first.'' she said and waited for he kids to head up the steps of the metal stairs. As she stood there, June could swear she saw something move, but when she turned her head there was nothing but some old dustbins. She shook her head and followed her brother and sister, climbing on the roof. Once seated on top of the building, she quickly spotted her brother and sister at the edge, holding each other's hands while they looked out over the city.

''Please take a step back, guys. It's too dangerous so close to the edge.'' She warned the two.

''It's not like you've never done it.'' Sam muttered beneath his breath, but both him and Elena obeyed and stepped away from the edge and walked back to June.

"Okay, so I first want you two to repeat the things I taught you the other day and then I'll teach you something new." June said and took a small set of boxes out of her bag and plugged them into her phone. A remix she made herself started to play and she sat down to watch the kids doing their best to impress their big sister.

...

Raphael had told the guys he was going out a little earlier and that he'd catch up with them later for their usual patrol, but all he wanted was to go back to the spot he and his brothers had been the day before. He was hoping the girl would be there again, and he was lucky. After a few minutes of waiting, he saw her walking down the alley with two little kids. He couldn't help but take a closer look, and she'd almost seen him. Though, after a few seconds of staring she'd followed the kids. Soon after she'd left, Raphael followed them up the room, hiding somewhere he had an excellent view of the three of them. Raphael stirred a bit uncomfortably when the kids moved closer to the edge, but when the girl called them back they listened and Raphael settled down again. Not long after, music sounded from two little boxes and the kids began to dance. Raphael was once again taken aback by how skilled not only the older girl was, but also the younger kids seemed to be. They were definitely better than most people Raphael had seen on TV, and he made himself comfortable to enjoy the show.


End file.
